


In the Moonlight

by CeSelle29



Category: The 100, clexa - Fandom
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeSelle29/pseuds/CeSelle29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa share a night, away from Polis, away from everyone.  It's about time they get some quality alone time and peace.</p><p>This ignores the ending of 3x07</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was walking through a store with my mom this afternoon, and the song Dancing in the Moonlight came on. Immediately, this little fic idea started to form in my brain. I think we all need a little fluff after everything so I thought I'd share.

In the Moonlight

The cool breeze caused the tent to shift, waking Clarke suddenly. As she sat up she looked to her left and smiled at Lexa curled up around her pillow, smiling in her sleep. The image filled her heart, the feeling swelling, spreading quickly through her entire body. Before Lexa, Clarke didn’t know it was possible to feel this happy. Before Lexa, felt like complete chaos, life with Lexa felt more like chaos that can be ordered. Her raccoon-face Commander saved that smile only for her. And Clarke was sure that Lexa knew Clarke had smile she reserved only for her, too.

As the wind blew the flaps on the tent again, Clarke gasped quietly. It was still loud enough to wake Lexa, who despite finding peace with Clarke, continued to only be able to sleep lightly each night. Lexa turned over and reached out to grab Clarke’s arm. “Are you okay, Clarke? What is it?”

“It’s nothing, Lexa. It was silly, the wind made me jump.”

“You fell from the sky, faced the Mountain Men and survived on your own for months, yet the wind scares you? Sometimes you truly baffle me, Clarke.”

“Hey,” Clarke lightly punched Lexa in the arm. “Don’t act like you’re innocent. You woke up just from me being scared…”

“Yes, but I love you. I’m always concerned with your well-being.” She turned to lean on her elbow, gazing up with what could only be described as heart-eyes at her beloved Clarke.

Sliding back down into the bed, Clarke leaned in to Eskimo kiss Lexa, breathing out “I love you, too.”  
Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke, pulling her over on top of her and kissed her. “You know, you’re the one who suggested we come out here in the first place.”  
Sitting up, straddling Lexa now, Clarke stared down at her “I know, as wonderful and beautiful as Polis is, somehow it just seemed right that we were out here, away from the city tonight.”

“Has it really been a year?” Lexa teased Clarke, tickling her even as she spoke.

“Lexa, it’s exactly one year since you caught me off-guard in this very tent with the most gentle, yet passionate kiss I had ever experienced!” Clarke tried to speak through the giggles.

Lexa stopped tickling Clarke immediately, and feigned extreme concern. “Had experienced?”

“Well, yeah… there’s been quite a few more since that first” Leaning in to rest her forehead on Lexa’s, Clarke smirked.

“Then why aren’t we adding to that total right now?” Lexa caught her lips, preventing her from a response. As the kiss deepened, Clarke moaned into Lexa’s mouth, but even still fought to pull away. She climbed off of Lexa and grabbed her robe, slipping it around her body.

She grabbed Lexa’s hand, looking into her eyes. “Come on, it’s time for your surprise!”

“Alright, alright, give me a minute.” Lexa’s smile spread across her face. She watched Clarke stand up and head to the edge of the tent, before she even started to move to grab her robe. Simply watching Clarke was still one of her favorite pastimes, that is, when she had any free time.  
Lexa hurried to join a very excited Clarke at the tent entrance. Clarke’s devilish grin was contagious. “What Clarke? What did you plan?”

“Are you ready?” Lexa only needed to nod before Clarke had grasped her hand and pulled her out into the night air. Clarke pulled her along, walking into a moonlit clearing. It seemed to be empty other than the cool blue and white glow lighting the grass, until something about 4’ tall caught her eye. “Clarke, what is that.”

“That’s part of your surprise! I had to bribe Raven to make it work out here and bribe Octavia to drag it out here, but I think it’s going to be worth it.” Clarke pulled Lexa over to the object, and pressed a few buttons. Lexa closed her eyes in an effort not to roll them at Clarke’s craziness, and simply took a minute to breathe in the night air and the forest. Suddenly, the clearing was filled with sound, causing Lexa to jump back.

“No, no, no, come here.” Taking Lexa’s hand in hers, she put Lexa’s other hand on her shoulder and put her left hand on Lexa’s waist.

_We get it almost every night  
_

“Come on, just follow me.” Clarke started to dance, trying to help Lexa catch the rhythm. _  
_

_When that moon is big and bright_  
_It’s a supernatural delight_  
_Everybody’s dancing in the moonlight  
_

As Lexa started to settle in, Clarke started to push the tempo. Lexa’s death grip on her hand and shoulder was starting to ease. _  
_

_Everybody here is out of sight_  
_They don’t bark and they don’t bite  
_

Lexa started to catch the lyrics, their meaning sinking in. For the first time in a year, they were really alone. No guards, no advisors, no one to tell them to stop. There was peace, and they deserved to enjoy it as much as their people were already. _  
_

_They keep things loose, they keep ‘em tight_  
_Everybody’s dancing in the moonlight  
_

Clarke twirled Lexa, reveling in the laughter it elicited from her, smiling instantly and joining in with Lexa. _  
_

_Dancing in the moonlight_  
_Everybody’s feeling warm and bright  
_

They let go of each other and started dancing like kids. Twisting and turning, jumping around each other. Seeing Lexa out here was so different, she looked so free and for a brief moment Clarke thought that maybe it could really be like this. She wanted to see Lexa this happy, she wanted to be a kid with Lexa. She wanted to breathe, she wanted to have fun. _  
_

_It’s such a fine and natural sight_  
_Everybody’s dancing in the moonlight  
_

They kept dancing through the song and when it came to an end they met in a deep kiss Lexa pulled them into immediately. As the corners of her mouth curled up, Lexa pulled away “Do it again. Play it again.” _  
_

“I thought you might say that, it’s the only song on this thing. So Raven made it loop.” _  
_

As the clearing filled with the cool, smooth sounds of the melody again, it was Lexa that started the dancing. She twirled Clarke around and watched the way the moonlight caught in Clarke’s hair. The sounds of their giggles echoed in the night, amongst the trees. They skipped and spun each other around until they fell on their butts, only to get up and do it again.

It was after the song had played through 3 times that Clarke finally managed to dip Lexa at the end of the song, only to lose her grip and send the two of them falling back down to the ground. As Clarke moved the hair from Lexa’s face, she sees her beautiful jade eyes catching the moonlight. It takes her breath away.  
Her giggles subsiding, Lexa looks back up at Clarke, trying to understand what she’s seeing now. “Clarke? What is it? Are you okay?”

“Lexa, I saw so many moonrises on the Ark. Each one more spectacular than the last. But not a single one’s beauty can compare to the moonlight in your eyes. You are absolutely breathtaking, Lexa.”

Stunned it took Lexa a minute to find her words, “Clarke, I…”

Rushing to stop her, Clarke interrupted, “No Lexa, don’t argue with me this time.”

Lexa rolled her eyes, “No, Clarke, I want to ask you something.”

Taken aback slightly, Clarke shook her head at her girlfriend. “Yes, Lexa?”

“Will you marry me?” Lexa’s eyes were searching for Clarke’s answer before she finished the sentence.

Clarke’s mouth fell open. “Yes!”

Kissing each other and rolling the grass they fought for control, beaming and giggling the entire time.

“Were you worried I wouldn’t say yes?”

“You’re a stubborn girl, Clarke. I didn’t know if you had already made a decision about us on your own.”

“Lexa, I fell from the sky without my permission. I faced the Mountain Men, killing them with no other choice. I watched from the sidelines as my people tried to wipe themselves out. But us? We’ve been through so much and are still here. I love you, and I only want to choose you.”

“Wait,” Lexa looked at Clarke inquisitively “are you marrying me for your people?”

“LEXA! Of course not!” Clarke laughed!

“WHAT?”

“Shof op and kiss me, Heda.” _  
_

_Everybody’s dancing in the moonlight_

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first completed fanfic. I've had ideas and drafted little ficlets before. I've written fiction for other sites, but never fanfiction. Constructive criticism is always welcome. This was not super edited, and certainly not beta-ed.
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr - CeSelle29


End file.
